Just the way you are
by KnightFury24
Summary: Astrid started to feel insecure after hearing some of the viking women talking about how Heather will be perfect for the future cheif, namely Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**Just The Way You Are**

**This is my first story, so I apologize for the way I wrote it and I am also new to this, And I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters and I don't own the song it belongs to Bruno Mars. And I don't know if someone else already made a Fluffy-Song fic like this one.**

Authors POV

One day after the whole Heather fiasco the lives of the teens of Berk is getting back to normal … well aside from one certain blonde Viking teen.

"Location " "Forest"

At the forest another tree fall victim to Astrid's axe throwing routine "crack" another axe perfectly imbedded itself in the center of a tree.

Astrid's POV

Aargh why am I feeling this way I feeling this way I shouldn't feel irritated even after Heather left with her parents, sure we have a rocky start, steals the book of dragons and nearly getting us killed in the process, but we landed in good terms, but why am I feeling frustrated?, tired? maybe, insecure, FAAARR from it!.

"Yesterday"

Authors POV

As Hiccup, Astrid,and Toothless are walking back after they said goodbye to Heather and her parents, they came across a group of Viking women ranging from middle age to elderly, probably sharing gossips, Astrid couldn't help but hear their conversation, It's a shame the young lass has to go away if she have stay in Berk she could have make a perfect wife for the next chief said one of the Viking women, and also she's beautiful, and cunning she can be perfect in helping a chief in diplomatic missions said by one of the women, the others murmur in agreement, Astrid hear all of the conversation and couldn't help but frown, unknown to her Hiccup also heard the conversation, now Hiccup start thinking of some crazy way to make Astrid feel better.

Hiccups POV

As we are walking back to the village we came across some viking women having a conversation, when I hear one of them says Heather`s name so I listened while were walking, I am pretty sure Astrid also have heard it, and then I hear one of them says Heather make a perfect wife for a chief, as I look in Astrid's direction I can see her frown, sure we never called ourselves an official couple, but we act like it, and we… well she show it in public after I wake up after the fight with the red death, I hate it when she frowns, so while we are walking I started to have an idea to make Astrid feel better.

"Back to Astrid`s POV" "Current Time"

Uggh to make matters worse I haven't see Hiccup all day I said to myself, as I look up and see the sun in its highest point, I am guessing its noon already, and then my stomach start to rumble to justify my statement and stormfly might be hungry too I said to myself, as I got near the village, I see many people gathered in the center of the village, so I walk toward the center to see what's the commotion is all about, as I make my way I spotted my friends Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, when I got near them I asked them what's going on? We have no idea answered Fishlegs, Snotlout just flexes his muscle or fat?, again trying to flirt with me as he sees me, while the twins just got an argument about what will happened, as I scan toward the center I see a makeshift platform, a band of musicians, a scrawny teenage boy with forest green eyes, shaggy auburn hair, and…. Wait! Hiccup?, he looks nervous and he`s scanning the crowd for something or someone then his eyes landed on me.

**So this is it the first chapter, please tell me what you think?,**

**Again I don`t own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND THE SONG.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will show why Astrid haven't seen Hiccup all day. I dont own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND THE SONG IS OWN BY BRUNO MARS.**

* * *

**"Hiccup paces around his room"**

Hiccup: ok come on think Hiccup think there's got to be a way to make Astrid feel better.

**"Toothless then go to his slab and heat it up to sleep"**

Hiccup: hey, bud what do you think I should do?

**"Toothless then look up to Hiccup, clearly annoyed"**

Toothless: GRRRR( don't drag me into this)

Hiccup: come on bud help me out **"Hiccup cried out"**

**"Toothless then gave him a deadpanned look clearly saying (Dude I am a dragon), Hiccup then give toothless the pouty face look, toothless huff in annoyance then got up a scanned the room then he go towards Hiccup`s closet"**

Hiccup: what are you looking for bud?

**"Toothless couldn't find what his looking for, so toothless proceed to the window and open it"**

Hiccup: where do you think you're going?

Toothless: PURRR( I'll be back)**"toothless then jumps out the window, leaving Hiccup alone"**

Hiccup: ok I'll just wait here then**" Hiccup sits on his bed and wait for toothless, Moments later Hiccup hear several crashes and screams from several Viking household , then toothless comes back through the window and drop several musical instruments"**

Hiccup: Bud, what is this about?

Toothless: PURRR( sing to her)

Hiccup: you want me to sing to her?

**"toothless nods"**

Hiccup: Toothless you`re a genius!**" Hiccups exclaimed happily"**

**"Toothless, snort then gave Hiccup a look saying ( what can I say I am a nightfury)"**

Hiccup: now I just need a song

**" after a while Hiccup finally made a song, then he go downstairs where he sees his father stoking the fire"**

Hiccup: hey dad?

Stoick :**"turns his head toward Hiccup " what is it son?**

Hiccup : do you know someone who knows how to play a musical instruments?.

Stoick: aye, the band, why do ye ask?

Hiccup: ohh yeah, I forgot about them thanks dad!

**"before Stoick can ask his son why he needs the band, Hiccup run outside, then Hiccups ask the band if they can help with his plan for tomorrow, they have agreed to help him, then hiccup run back towards his house and then to his room, when he enter his room he saw toothless already curled up in a ball in his slab, sound asleep, Hiccup then walk toward toothless and gently wake toothless up"**

Hiccup: Toothless, I am so sorry about waking you up, but I need another favor.

**"Toothless growled in annoyance"**

Hiccup: please bus after this we can go flying all day if you want"** hiccup pleaded"**

**"Toothless happily bolted up, almost knocking Hiccup down"**

Hiccup: WHOA!, easy their bud, now here is what I want you to do"** Hiccup whisper into Toothless ear, then toothless go through the window again"**

Hiccup: now to practice.

**"after Hiccup finally finishes practicing, he then started to walk toward his bed and fall asleep"**

(Next Morning)

**"He then ate breakfast, take a bath, he cautiously went outside and see if Astrid is nowhere to be seen, when the coast is clear he then asks his father and Gobber to help him set up the platform, after the preparation is finished he then noticed that a lot of viking crowd has gather out of curiosity, Hiccup then stands in the middle of the platform feeling nervous and then he scan the crowd if Astrid was in there, then he sees her looking at him".**

* * *

**I know its now singing part yet but I want write how Hiccup came up with the plan, next chapter will be the singing part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, and THE SONG BELONGS TO BRUNO MARS, this is the chapter where Hiccup will sing, I hope you guys like it, The Bold is the singing, AND THE PARENTHISIS IN THE MUSIC IS THE BACK UP SINGERS FROM THE MUSIC BANDS.**

* * *

"Music start"

**Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh**

"As the music starts a flock of dragons fly above the village making it less brighter, then the dragons start flying in one circular motion, making the center of the flock to have a hole, thus making a ray of light pointing in one location (specifically on Astrid), then Toothless runs into the crowd making his way toward Astrid, as Toothless reach Astrid, he gently nudge the other viking away from Astrid, making her the only one in the spotlight, and making her, baby blue eyes shine brightly

Hiccup:" starts to walk back and fort on the platform, while avoiding eye contact with Astrid and, acting like his thinking of something.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they`re not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She`s so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah**

"Hiccup finally turns to Astrid and sees her blushing, multiple shades of red"

**When I see your face(face,face…)**

**There`s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause your`re amazing(amazing)**

**Just the way you are(are)**

**And when you smile(smile,smile..)**

**The whole world stops and stare for a while**

**Cause girl you`re amazing( amazing)**

**Just the way you are( are)**

**Yeah**

"Hiccup, then started walking toward Astrid, as Hiccup walks toward Astrid, the villagers started to make way for Hiccup, As Astrid see Hiccup started to walk toward her, she begun to back away, but Toothless stops her, and give her a look( don't you dare walk away, do you know how hard it is to make the other dragons to cooperate?.)

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she`d let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its sexy**

**She`s so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

"Hiccup finally reaches Astrid, and brush her bangs away, making her other eye visible"

**Oh you know, you know**

**I`d never ask you to change**

**If perfect`s what you`re searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don`t even bother asking if you look ok**

**You know i`ll say**

"Astrid blush even more… if its even possible, she the look down, Hiccup then hold her chin up so he can see her face and her eyes"

**When I see your face(face, face)**

**There`s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you`re amazing (amazing)**

**Just the way you are (are)**

**And when you smile (smile, smile…)**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause, girl you`re amazing (amazing)**

**Just the way you are (are)**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you`re amazing (amazing)**

**Just the way you are (are)**

"Hiccup then started to caress Astrid`s cheek, while his other hand hold her hand"

**When, I see your face**

**There`s not thing that I would change**

**Cause you`re amazing (amazing)**

**Just the way you are (are)**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause, girl you`re amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Yeah.**

"As Hiccup finally finished singing, the crowd burst into cheers, Hiccup then take a deep breath to say something to Astrid, Astrid then started to run towards the cove( probably out of embaressment), Hiccup was dumbfounded by Astrid`s action, (did I do something wrong, Hiccup thought?), then he feels his hand being touch by something scaly, he turns around and see Toothless motioning him to follow Astrid,"

Hiccup: you want me to follow her?

"then the villagers said to Hiccup,"

Viking 1: why are you still standing there, Hiccup? GO AFTER HER!

Viking 2: Hiccup, hurry before you lose her!

"then Stoick, Gobber, and the teens, walks toward Hiccup

Fishlegs: wow, Hiccup that was great!

Snotlout: You know, just because you are able to pull that stunt off, it doesn't, mean you can have Astrid. (earning a smack behind the head by Toothless tail)

Ruffnut: you`re crazy… I like that (Ruffnut said seductively)

Tuffnut: great, now my sister, is going to talk about you all night, (pushes Ruffnut, making Ruffnut, pushe him back, making it a shoving competitions"well for the two of them")

Gobber: well, that was interesting, I didn't know fishbone can do something like that(Making Hiccup roll, his eyes)

Stoick: so that's what, the fuss about, bands and platform?

Hiccup: yeah, I did it to make Astrid feel better.

Stoick: son, I think you just did more than that, (Stoick,Chuckles), and I suggest you should follow her.

Hiccup: come on bud ( look in Toothless direction)

Toothless: GRRR ( but I am tired, you should go alone she`s your mate after all)

Hiccup: ok, I am going then.

"with that, Hiccup follows Astrid to the cove,and the viking crowd cheers Hiccup".

* * *

**Well, I finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you guys think?, and there will also be a fourth chapter, to show what will happen in the cove, ok then bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4, The Cove

**Hey guys, sorry I haven`t been able to update its just that the prelims are killing me, so i post this chapter in a rush so I wouldn't be distracted, so I, hope this chapter will be at least called a fluff because I am not good at romance, because I am a dude and also straight if you`re wondering, again I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND THE SONG FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Hiccup`s POV

As I ran after Astrid, I realized she`s gaining some distance, oh! Thor, I forgot she has a lot of advantage over me when it come to this type of thing , `Astrid wait!, why are you running away from me?, did I do something wrong?, I said to her hoping she will stop or at least slowdown, but instead she just keep running toward the cove, "please Astrid will you stop running away from me , and tell me what did I do?, I said to her", but she continue to ignore me," great just great if this keeps up, I am gonna lose her, because its getting dark", `I mutter to myself`, luckily I see her turn, I guest she`s already at cove, so I run faster than I ever could even if my left leg scream in protest, then I enter the cove.

Astrid`s POV

That idiot, why would he do that of all the things he could do, he just have to embarrass me in front of the whole village,` I said to myself, then I hear someone following me its probably him so I run faster, so I could lose him, but I've only able to gain some distance between us, as I continue to run, I hear Hiccup says to me, " Astrid wait!, why are you running away from me?", he really doesn't know what he did?, he can really be stupid sometimes, so I ignore his request, then not a moment later, I hear him say," Astrid, will you just stop running away from me, and tell me what did I do?", I ignore him again, then I see the entrance to the cove, and enter it, when I enter the cove, I finally fell my exhaustion, from today`s event, then I realized its getting dark, so I went to a rock near the pond, I sit behind the rock and hug my knees to my chest, I sit there for a while, just watching the pond reflects the light coming from the moon, thinking of what happen earlier, then I hear him approach me.

Author`s POV

As Hiccup finally enter the cove, he looks around for Astrid, he sees her sitting behind a rock near the pond, just staring at the pond, `Hiccup, then slowly walk towards her, and when Hiccup stands behind her, he touches her shoulder and said," hey, you ok?, and if not I am sorry if I did something wrong" ," after a long silence, Astrid finally said No…. why would you do that anyway?, Astrid asks Hiccup, still not looking at him,

" do what?, the singing?, Hiccup replied"

" yeah, why would you do that?, Astrid answer back softly"

" (Hiccup scratches the back of his neck), we. Well, I think it would be a good idea, for you to feel much better, a. an, and beside I don`t like to see you sad, Hiccup said"

'Astrid blushes at his words and look up him'

' Hiccup finally sits next to Astrid'

" don`t you like it?, Hiccup asks Astrid"

" I do, but you don`t have to do it you know?, Astrid replied shyly"

" Astrid, even if I embarrassed myself, in front of the whole village, many times, I will gladly do it just to make you happy, because I know it will be worth it,' Hiccup said while looking at Astrid eyes, and giving her a loving smile, making Astrid blushes even more"

" yo, you will?, for me?,' Astrid shyly ask Hiccup"

" of course, I will M`LADY, anything for you, 'Astrid smiles at Hiccup`s word"

' After a long silence, both of them stare at the pond, Astrid then break the silence by punching Hiccup in his right arm," that's for avoiding me all day, Astrid said to Hiccup'

' Hiccup looks at Astrid, while rubbing his arm where she punches him'

" wha-, Hiccup questions Astrid, but was cut short by Astrid punching him again saying"

" that's for embarrassing me in front of the whole village"

' again Hiccup tries to protest, while holding the bruise of his bruise of his arm, but Astrid beat him to it, by hugging him, Astrid then said'

" this is for embarrassing yourself in front of the village, for me"

' then Astrid breaks away and cupped Hiccup`s face and softly kisses him in the lips, and Astrid says'

" this is for caring for me, thanks Hiccup,' Astrid answer softly, then Astrid hug Hiccup again, which Hiccup return whole heartily"

' after a while Hiccup hears a rumbling sound, and break away from Astrid'

" what was that?", 'Hiccup asks, while looking around if there was any dragon near by, Hiccup then looks at Astrid and he sees her blushing'

" whats wrong, Hiccup asks Astrid"

" umm…. Actually, Hiccup that was me, Astrid said sheepishly"

' Hiccup raise an eyebrow'

" that was you?, Hiccup ask disbelievingly"

" hey!, I cant help it, I haven't eaten anything yet", 'Astrid snaps at Hiccup and walks away clearly embarrass'

' Hiccup follows Astrid, when he reaches her, he give her a goofy grin, making Astrid smile, then they start to head home together. THE END

* * *

**WELL THIS IS IT FOR NOW, AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IN READING MY STORY, AND I APPRECIATE IT, AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW, AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
